


Ghost In The Imperial Naval Academy

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Spies & Secret Agents, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: The crew of the Ghost go to Prefsbelt IV to the Imperial Naval Academy and impersonate cadets to find a member of the Phoenix Squadron that has gone missing. There they meet Ezra Bridger, a young man who is the child of members of the rebellion that went MIA Presumed Dead.Ezra's and Ghost Crew's lives are about to drastically change as they collide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Cinderezra Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727650) by [evenbutterfliesdecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Another Cinderezra Story by evenbutterfliesdecay, I got the crazy idea to have Ghost Crew impersonate cadets to find a lost rebel lol
> 
> I'm thinking that Most cadets are between 18-25 for the final stages of the academy like a college/university So really Hera and Sabine would have been fine to go in by themselves since they are in that age range in 5BBY Whereas Kanan and Zeb are above that age range.  
> As for Ezra, I aged him up so that he is 17/18 when they meet him, so about the same age as Sabine.
> 
> Also, thank you for everyone who read this before 11 pm Pacific time August 8th, 2019 because I overhauled it all! So it's technically a brand new chapter XD

E54lNJjCPO…..Login accepted….initializing ...Entering Parabellum

Ezra knew that his life would one day change, he knew that death awaited people like him and he was fine with that. Okay, so he wasn’t quite finished yet. He wasn’t ready to face death head-on without discovering what had befallen his parents when he figured that out then he was still going to fight because the rebellion needed people like him and his mentor.

He sighed, rolling his neck from one side to the other. Now if he could just convince his friends not to attend this month's rally, they had been speaking about it and he knew thanks to his so-called ‘guardian’ that stormtroopers were going to make an appearance. Even if everyone was warned off, that didn’t guarantee that they were safe. Everyone had to act like a cold and uninspired little drone. If they couldn’t do that they would get in trouble one way or another.

 _PrettyFlyForAGuy:_ Haven’t seen you on recently FirstbOrn.

Ezra smiled, PFFG was always the first one to speak to him when he joined the chat room he used with his friends, not that he really should be calling them friends. They didn’t know each other, not really. The Net didn’t count as an actual friend maker, even if they were the closest thing he actually had to friends.

 _EmpiricalFirstbOrn:_ Haven’t really had the chance to be up, heard about the rally through backchannels though. It’s a setup.

He hadn’t meant to type that, Ezra wanted to facepalm. Why was he so stupid? What if PFFG was really an Empire spy and knew exactly who he was, was really building a case against him so that the Empire could spirit him away?

 _FallenPath66:_ I’ve been trying to tell them that all week.

Ezra just about fell out of his seat, Fallen hardly ever commented. He had only ever seen a handful of replies by fallen, Ezra was pretty sure PFFG and Fallen knew each other in person, that they were friends in real life and on the net. He was kind of jealous, what was it like to have people who actually wanted you around? Ezra blinked and saw the slew of comments that Fallen had sparked, mostly righteous indignation at such a comment and questions directed to him about how he knew it was a trap.

He ignored those comments, he couldn’t exactly say why he knew. If Ezra did utter the fact that he lived with a sloppy imperial officer who couldn’t give two fucks about him than the empire would find him and they would torture him until they were satisfied that he was no one, nobody who knew next to nothing of note.

 _EmpiricalFirstbOrn:_ Thanks FallenPath66, but people are going to do what they are no matter what kind of danger lurks around them.

He was ironically one of those people, it was thanks to his life that he was willing to put his life in danger. His parents, he had to know if they were dead for sure. Because this half-life that he lived wasn’t good enough for him, he had to know and if it was a painful truth well that was life for you. He had no friends, he couldn’t even count his mentor as a friend because the man was a spymaster and used people as easily as the Empire did, only his mentor used his charm against the Empire rather than for it.

The Academy was perhaps the greatest and the worst thing to happen to him. His family was ‘missing’ so the Empire decided an orphan like him shouldn’t be running around by himself and needed a ‘guardian’ to take care of his needs, oh and a good school to go to so that he would be the perfect little drone for their grand army. Only they had a spider in their midst and that spider had set its sights on a lone boy from Lothal who had no one and whom no one would grow to care for if they knew what was good for them.

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop him from liking others, wanting to be a part of their lives. Ezra felt the back of his neck heat up, he really needed to stop this stupid feeling. It would get him nowhere, sure it would be nice to have friends and possibly someone who might want to be closer to him. But, who would want him? Why would anyone? It didn’t help that the most popular person at the academy was also gorgeous! The first time he had laid eyes on Kabelo Zaal he had admired the man’s determination, not to mention amused as Zaal put the biggest bully to shame.

That had made Zaal a target and really popular so there was no way that Kabelo Zaal would want anything to do with a nobody like Ezra Bridger. Ezra could feel his eyes sting as he attempted not to cry, it wouldn’t do him any good, after all, it would just get Breen his supposed ‘Guardian’ to get on his case about being a pussy and utterly useless. He took several calming breaths before he finally was able to get back in control.

Ezra shut his computer down and headed out, there was absolutely no reason to be late. Wouldn’t want the bullies to actually find and beat the ever-living shit out of him for the umpteenth time. Not that anyone actually cared about him in the long run, but he didn’t like the pain-didn’t like that no one would ever help him. Life was one big void of pain and suffering and what would it care if he liked or disliked something?

He shook his head, it was too early for these kinds of self-defeating thoughts. He’d just deal with them when he was asleep anyway, as long as he could remember he’d had nightmares and it had only gotten worse when he lost his parents and everything he had ever known when he’d been taken from Lothal. From his home and the place where the clues were that led to his parents. Ezra let out a shaky breath, he would find them. He had to because it was slowly killing him every day he didn’t know for sure their fate.

Glancing up Ezra almost tripped over himself, there Zaal was with his apparent best friend and possible girlfriend or rather most likely girlfriend Cuana Noa. She was beautiful in her own right, and it was rare to see a twi'lek in the academy, but rumor has it she’d blown everyone away with her piloting skills and was now sought out by the flight instructor for advanced classes, if she did well enough she would be placed pretty high for a pilot.

Zaal himself was a gifted hand to hand fighter and a great shot, he excelled more with the physical aspects of the academy rather than the well non-physical side of things. Zaal was laughing at something Noa said and Ezra just knew they had to be together, they were perfect. And besides, he didn’t have a chance at having anyone in his life like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first High School/Collage/Univerity AU And I had to pick a hard topic! The Imperial Naval Academy is really a thing in star wars, it was originally the Republic Naval Academy. I figured if I was going to do a School AU I might as well keep it in the universe rather than take it to ours and I stand by that because then we can still do rebel stuff and Jedi stuff too.
> 
> I randomly clicked on Another Cinderezra story at O'Dark thirty and promptly asked a million and one questions! Then actually thought about it and wrote this down in about five to ten minutes, so errors and odd sentences aplenty. I'm actually supposed to be asleep currently so that I can go to work fresh-faced and all that jazz but I was really inspired for some strange reason! I don't normally like School or cafe, or any plethora of AU's like that, but this happened whether I like it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan had hated this mission before they even started. Infiltration was not something he felt that he was good at, Hera and Sabine on the other hand. They seemed like naturals at it and it frustrated him that he wasn’t nearly as good at it as they were, and he was older so that could throw some suspicion on them if he interacted with either of them.

Not that they agreed to that at all, they thought in Sabine’s words that he was being a ‘silly old man.’ He just felt that there could be trouble, something was stirring in the force and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing. So far the three of them bonding wasn’t suspicious enough, so at least that was something they would just have to look out for rather than be nervous about. 

Now their contact, well he was just a shade character all around. Was Greg Somax an Alliance spy? There had been enough evidence that he was at least from the Alliance side, but what about the imperials? Did they also know that he was a spymaster and training cadets to be spies as well and if they did know, why were they allowing it?

It also didn’t help that he was getting rather distracted by a pretty face, Bridger was the outcast, the oddball as the other cadets called him. So that meant that they couldn’t interact, which was a shame. Bridger was bright and quick. Drowning in misery, the force was sad around him and dark. The dark side was hovering around the young man as if just bidding it’s time to snatch him up.

Whether or not Bridger was force-sensitive was another matter altogether. There would be the time he supposed until they found their lost man, so far Somax hadn’t been able to find out where the empire would have taken someone from the rebellion to on Prefsbelt IV. Zeb was still on the Ghost attempting to help any way he could since he couldn’t come down himself. Zeb was from a hunted species and it would do them no good if it was found out that Zeb was anywhere near the academy. 

Another problem was that Somax had an ‘apprentice’ if you would. Somax hadn’t told them who this person was, but that they were good at what they did and Somax was proud to have someone who caught on to what he could teach at a ‘Superb rate’. Whoever they were, they were helping Somax and them by extension find the lost pilot. 

“You should put on your ‘I’m a dumb jock’ face before someone gets suspicious lover boy,” Hera said teasingly and he shrugged her off. “Yeah, Yeah. Laugh all you want.” He groused at her and she patted his back, “You do know we could all die right?” Kanan smirked at her, “Worried?” Hera scoffed and shook her head; “Just want to remind you to keep your dick in your pants while we’re here is all.” 

That wasn’t going to be hard to do with the way Bridger kept his distance from everyone, because everyone bullied the poor kid, not to mention there were ten years between them! Yeah, the kid was cute and all but he wasn’t going to hit on him! First of all, it would ruin what little reputation he had managed to accumulate and second of all Bridger wouldn’t trust him.

He would probably think Kanan was trying to trick him and humiliate him. Why would he blame Bridger for thinking that? The school population was ruled by the older years and they consistently made Bridger’s life a living hell. Kanan doubted Bridger had friends, had anyone who he could talk to and relax around. 

“You do remember who you’re talking to right?” Hera smiled brightly, “Yeah Kabelo Zaal, the heartthrob of the academy.” Honestly, he wasn’t that good looking! After all, if he was than Hera would like him and she would roll her eyes at him any time he flirted with her or anyone else for that matter.

“Aw, come on don’t be like that,” Kanan whined, Hera smirked before blowing him a kiss and sauntering off. That woman was going to be the death of him someday, he shrugged it off. What better way of going than being off by a beautiful woman? Now, if he could just get a young man out of his head while he worked all the better.


End file.
